James Patrick Stuart
| hometown = | spouse = | children = Graham Parker Stuart (b.2002) Colin Stuart | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Valentin Cassadine | years1 = 2016-present | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }}James Patrick Stuart was born in Hollywood, California on June 16th, 1968 to British immigrants Chad and Jill Stuart. As his father was half of 60’s pop duo, Chad and Jeremy, James spent much of his childhood in Los Angeles recording studios.http://jamespatrickstuart.com/ Career With dreams of becoming an actor, James’ first role was at the age of 11 starring as Lorne Greene’s starchild consultant, Dr. Zee on ABC’s Galactica 1980. His childhood would temporarily revert to normal when, in 1982, Chad moved the family to he small ocean-front community of Laguna Beach, California where James would attend High School. In 1988, he began study at Hollywood’s esteemed Stella Adler’s Conservatory of Acting under Arthur Mendoza and Joanne Linville and along side the likes of Benicio Del Toro, Mark Ruffalo. In 1990 Stuart made a brief appearance in Pretty Woman as a bellhop and was quickly hired by the New York soap, All My Children as dark horse Will Cortlandt. He left the soap in 1992 an Emmy nominee. Stuart was quickly cast by director Ron Maxwell in the civil war epic, Gettysburg where he played Col. Porter Alexander, the chief of Southern Artillery along side Martin Sheen and Tom Berenger. Shortly after that, James was offered the life changing role of Brett, Elaine’s egocentric, furniture designing boyfriend with a soft spot for the song “Desperado,” in a popular episode of Seinfeld. Stuart next appeared as “Guy”, a French ski instructor with the hots for Niles on the iconic “Ski Lodge” episode of Frasier. Stuart shortly found himself a series regular on two separate sitcoms for two separate networks at the same time; NBC’s Encore, Encore starring Nathan Lane, and CBS’s The Simple Life with Judith Light. In 2001, James joined the Emmy nominated and ground breaking FOX sitcom Andy Richter Controls the Universe as the office heartthrob, Keith. Produced by Victor Fresco and Andy Ackerman. The show was loved by FOX, and universally adored by critics. Stuart continues to enjoy an extremely prolific television career joining the casts of several funny network comedy pilots with Steve Carell, Janine Garaffallo, Jennifer Love-Hewitt, Chris Kattan and Heather Graham while maintaining recurring roles on popular network hits like CSI, The Closer, The Mentalist, Two Broke Girls and How to Get Away with Murder. In 2011, James joined the cast of CW’s Supernatural as big baddie, Dick Roman. He can also be seen in the features Imagine That with Eddie Murphy, Something Wicked with the late Brittany Murphy, and It’s Complicated opposite Meryl Streep. Stuart maintains a successful voice over career. He currently voices the role of “Private” on Nickelodeon’s wildly popular Penguins of Madagascar. He can also be heard currently in the cast of Nickelodeon’s Blaze and the Monster Machines, Monsters vs. Aliens, and Disney’s upcoming Lego: Star Wars. Personal life James lives in Los Angeles with his wife, Jocelyn, and their two sons, Graham and Colin.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Patrick_Stuart Official sites *Twitter References Category:Current GH actors/actresses Category:Actors and actresses